Search engines are used to locate a variety of types of information. In response to a search query, a list of links to relevant documents can be returned. While this is now a familiar format, in order to complete a complex activity, the user will typically have to submit multiple search queries. Additionally, the user may have to click through multiple links that are responsive to each query to find desired information or documents. This process has to be repeated until a user is able to complete the desired activity.